


*****

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be better than this? Lesbian dragons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	*****

**Author's Note:**

> If someone made a remix of “I can’t beat airman,” but replaced it with “I can’t beat the final boss of DOD3” I would relate to it on a deep, and personal level.  
> I haven’t read any other DOD3 stuff, but One’s dlc prompted this. Look I’m going to level with you all I just like dragon/human ships they’re all I care about. I’ve been up all night trying to beat the final boss, and it's beginning to fry my brain so please try to understand.

Bewitching.   
  She enchants me, the way she swings her Chakram emptily against the wall.  
   I need to beat her. I _need_ to beat her. I _need_ to beat _her_.  
  “Sister, your not fooling anyone!” Not with that act, not with that style, and definitely not with your graceless battling.  
  “I don’t remember asking,” Her responses are always so irritatingly monotone. I wish she’d lighten up a bit more. I promise you, just a few years back, you’d see her laughing at a damn fart joke. Who is she putting up this act for? Me? I knew you were pitiful from the start. A filthy, pitiful human has no right to be in my presence, let alone hold a conversation with me. 

  And yet, here we are, discussing the same things as always.  
  You’re a lonesome, pitiful human, but you’re my loathsome, pitiful human.  
  
Sensational.  
  Often times, I wondered how you slept before meeting me.  
  The cold ground? Must have done wonders for your back. No wonder you’ve got a stick up your ass 24/7.  
  She’s soft, sometimes I think I might break her at the flap of my wings. But...  
  She’s not weak, for sure. She takes my snide remarks in strides, perhaps reflects on them. I know she only pretends to sleep before staring at the stars.  I feel you wave your arm about, like you’re trying to reach something. Whatever it is, do you think it’s worth it?  
  If I could fly so high you could touch the stars, would that truly satisfy you?  
  Hah... Now, who am I kidding? Nothing satisfies you. Not sex, not money, not gluttony -- you might as well be considering a purity. You don’t belong in this world, for more reasons than the obvious. You’re flipping my... You’re flipping this whole world upside down!  
  “And just so you know, you’re definitely not fooling me pretending to sleep like that.”  
  “Funny, I really don’t remember asking.” You sound a little more bitter, but it’s a rather petty act. It doesn’t suit the way your gentle hand slides up and down my neck. In one effortless act, suddenly I’m the one dozing off.  
  That’s not fair, you know! You definitely know!  
  
Unique.   
  Her entire existence was an anomaly.  
  I wouldn’t tell her why. She asked me every day, but I don’t have the time to answer every ignorant humans questions.  
  I didn’t have the heart to.  
  Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. In fact, I’m sure her sisters know quite well this fact. Lusting, faking, creating, cooking... what is it you do, One?  
  Is it be ~ _mysterious_ ~? Can’t be, Three’s got that title. Being a virgin? You’re definitely a virgin, right? No, that was Four... Well... Whatever!  
  I know what you are. What you truly are.  
  Sometimes, I wonder if I’m the best thing for you. I sense it in your heart, how lonesome you truly are. You wanted a person, a something to call your own. A dragon isn’t enough to please a human, nor is our bond a particularly fun one for humans. Do you enjoy being put down, inferior?  
  Well, if we’re all to be honest, I think you’re a mistake for me.  
  Because when I look at you, I feel jealous. I want your attention -- you can hit me, even -- and when you turn away to an empty room, I want to join you. 

  When it’s just the two of us at night, I feel a true sense of wholesomeness.  
  When I wake up, and I see you wailing on a tree, as if Zero was right there and you could finally, finally reach her, that’s when I feel truly alive. I feel the genuine weight of the trust you’ve placed in me. If I couldn’t beat Zero, had I been no use to you, would you still have called upon me? To be your partner... Do you have any use for a weaker kin?  
  Once, I thought I was becoming a mother to some feeble child, but you’re not a child.  
  You’re a mistake. A beautiful, enticing mistake.  
  
Love.  
  Love is a word I don’t understand. For all dragons, it’s a far off concept.  
  We all came of one mother. Just one. And soon as we came, we left. Maybe you didn’t know, but I, too, have been alone for many, many years.  
  Right now, all I think about is how I want to devour you. Somedays, when your lingering, flowery scent takes hold of my nostrils, your smile is the only thing to bring me back before I snap your head clean off.  
  Your smile, and eyes, and feelings -- all sensations that overflow within me when I see you -- also hold me back from chomping away at your pesky sisters.  
  I’m not going to sugar coat things, all you damn Songstresses are bitches. You might be the biggest bitch of ‘em all, maybe that’s why they made you queen. Your nasty personalities, your damn _I deserve the world and a God damn horse_ attitude, only makes you that much more appetizing.  
  But you, One? You say thank you.  
  You say you need me. You say we’re friends. You say you don’t need a disciple.  
  Empty, meaningless lies, aren’t they?  
  I want to grasp to them, hold them close and believe every word.  
  But when I say I love you, it’s thousands of years of emptiness being released and a heavy burden being placed in your heart.  
  You? You don’t have feelings, or emotions, or anything. You were born into this world with nothing. 

  And soon enough, Zero will kill you with nothing. I know, then, I’ll die alongside you.  
  I stick around, none-the-less. ‘Cause I don’t lie, like you Intoners. I don’t feel like you Intoners. And I’m not a damn bitch like you Intoners.  
  This substantial, mysterious feeling known as love... when I’m with you, I feel it. And I want to believe, when you rest with me, you feel it, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, playing the DLC made me really happy Gab was the best character since it's the only damn time you ever get to see her. Or One for that matter. He shows up for, what, one whole ending?! What a rip off!  
> I hope I portrayed Gab well. Her sassiness is on a level far above my own. @w@  
> Interestingly enough, Gab shares her voice actress with Angelus. Y'all REALLY should have seen this ship from me coming. For once, I'm glad the DLC had English voice acting instead of the Japanese, hah!
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT!!!!!! If you leave a comment in a tone like Gabriella I'll give you a radical high five!


End file.
